The Glow of the TV Light
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: The innocuous moments in the middle of the night sometimes mean the most. GSR Season 11.


**The lack of GSR on the show makes me write things like this. Plus, I told Rachel and Amelia that I would. Hope you enjoy it. (oh and listen to "Like Only A Woman Can" by Brian McFadden while reading - it'll make the experience that much better)**

**edit: the original ending of this didn't post/save to the original document. Sometimes, Open Office is the devil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing; everything recognizable belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer or the state of Nevada. **

Late summer rain fell from the Nevada sky as Sara Sidle sprinted from her car to the front door. She made quick work of the lock, opening the door to find nothing but absolute darkness and the faint sound of TV static in the distance. She toed off her shoes and tossed her keys on the table as she made her way blindly through the darkened hallways and up the stairs to the bedroom that had lacked two people for far too long. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of him in the dim glow of the fuzzy TV screen.

He appeared as though he had tried to wait up for her; an open book lay on his chest, glasses sliding down his nose, blankets askew with one socked foot peaking out from under the comforter. His smell lingered blissfully in their room again; just a week ago she had feared it was about to disappear completely. Her feet carried her across the soft carpet, stepping over a sleeping Hank, she sat down on the bed beside his hip. She slowly, carefully, pulled the glasses from his face and placed them on the bedside table. Her hand traced over the wrinkles of his face, her thumb trying soothe every worry line away before running through his tangled gray curls.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his fingers encased her wrist, dragging her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm. With the languidly slow movements of a married woman who knew every bit of her husband and the passion of a lover long separated, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Barely catching the teensiest bit of his lip between hers and nose settling comfortably against his, foreheads barely brushing, they remained still for a long moment before she pulled back.

His hand slid slowly from under the comforter; forging a path across the silky blanket, over her thigh, and coming to rest on her lower abdomen. Her fingers trailed across the light hairs on his arm until she reached his hand and interlaced their fingers. His thumb traced lazy circles as he sleepily rearranged himself until his head was resting on her leg and her free hand was playing with the ends of his hair. She had barely gained ten pounds in five months and only because he knew he was able to spot her small protruding bump, "Hi Little Thing, it's Daddy... I know we haven't talked in a long while because Mommy and I can't seem to get on the same continent very often."

Sara bit her lip as she slowly trailed her nails over his scalp. The first time he had spoke to her belly was four months ago while laying on their hotel bed in Rome three hours after she had told him she was pregnant. It had been awkward and he had formerly introduced himself to their fetus as "Doctor Gilbert Grissom, sperm donor". Two months ago he had found his stride while they spent the week in their Parisian apartment; he had spent so much time talking to her belly that she ended up locking herself in the bathroom until he agreed to give his wife an equal amount of their short time together. Now, he appeared to have settled into his impending role of father as he informed their offspring how much he loved and missed them, how he couldn't wait to meet them and to please hold off their arrival until he finished selling their Paris residence.

"Sara," He whispered; blue eyes now fully awake and staring up at his wife with an unreadable emotion caught somewhere between lust and love. Distance made the heart grow fonder but closing the gap made her heart feel like it was going to explode. His arm wrapped around her waist as he swiftly pulled her beneath the covers, his hands immediately moving to divulge her of the layers that separated them. As his hand ignited a blazing fire across her skin the storm raging outside caused the power to go out with a click, encompassing the lovers in absolute dark.


End file.
